Vermilion
by RoyaiAllenaleeRight
Summary: Akashi Seijuro Birthday Special. 12/20/13 ((I'm so fail I forgot to post this ugh))


VERMILION

Akashi Seijuro Birthday Special!

Seijuro tapped his mouse for the umpteenth time. He sighed. Instead of studying their company's latest business proposal, he forced himself to make an account with a site people called _facebook. _He learnt to use it in a fast manner and soon he added every people he knew he could trust, but that was not the point. His sole purpose was to stalk a certain person. Yes, to stalk. I repeat, to stalk. Again, to stalk, A GIRL…

Seijuro knew what he's doing was completely unnecessary and senseless, but he just can't stop. He never expected to be a _cheap_ man like this.

It all started with an acquaintance party led by his father, celebrating their company's success along with the others. Seijuro strolled around, greeting other guests and meeting ladies from other families that will probably be his wife-to-be. Seijuro roamed around, casting his charms on every lady he passed by until his father caught his attention.

Seijuro walked to his direction in a graceful manner, a trait expected in the Akashi household. His father was talking to his business partner. He did not quite catch their conversation, but it has something to do with succession, inheritance, _merging_.

His father and Fujibayashi Daisuke were friends since who-knows-how-long and up to now, their bond remained strong, and they were talking on how to make their bond _stronger_.

Seijuro just realized there was a girl, her back facing his, standing beside Fujibayashi Daisuke.

The moment he reached where the two men stood at, his father quickly moved to the introductions.

"Ah, Daisuke," His father gestured to his son, "This is my son, Seijuro."

"Oh, the only successor of the Akashi household, I suppose."

Daisuke looked at Seijuro fondly, and it started to make him feel uneasy. Something was going to happen.

"Oh, and this is my only daughter," the girl turned back to her father, "Fujibayashi Himeaka."

The girl faced Seijuro the moment her name was mentioned, and a sweet smile was painted on her beautiful face. She wore a red gown, styled like she was in the Middle Ages, conservative but attractive at the same time. Her black locks were let down and were curled at the end, and a small tiara was resting on her head.

Indeed, she was a red princess, Fujibayashi Himeaka.

A voice interrupted his trail of thoughts.

"Don't you want to have a dance with her, son?" His father gave him a look, probably implying, _'Impress her.'_

"Enjoy yourselves while we discuss private matters… Kindly excuse us."

And with that, the two men disappeared from their sight.

It took a few moments when Seijuro spoke, "So Himeaka-san, can I have this dance?"

She answered with a smile. "It's my pleasure."

They made their way to the dance floor; both of their movements were graceful as ever.

Back to reality, Seijuro was browsing through every picture he found of her. Their meeting was two weeks ago, but he cannot forget about the epitome of perfection he saw. He never had enough, so here he was, doing something so inappropriate for an elite like him.

It was Monday the next day, and Seijuro was caught off-guard with an unexpected event. He thought he was hallucinating, because he kept seeing the epitome of perfection and beautiful black locks around. He didn't give a damn anymore; he was sleepy from last night's secret operation. (authorcchi: me to omg I'm so slepeeeehhhh olredeeeee time check: 9:52 pm )

Seijuro and Midorima were walking back to their classroom after their morning classroom in silence, until Midorima spoke up, "Do you know about the new student in our class, Akashi?" He raised his eyeglasses.

"No, I am not informed about that."

"That's too odd."

"Mm."

They reached the last staircase on their way to the corridor, and even their room was still distant from their current setting, squeaks and squeals can be heard.

Seijuro, on impulse (as the level representative) went to their room hastily to check on what the ruckus was all about. But when he slid the door open, all he saw was the epitome of perfection, beautiful black locks, sweet smile-

"Oi, Akashi."

It's a good thing that Midorima brought him back to his senses, or else…

"What's the commotion all about?"

The class became silent.

Himeaka turned her head to his direction, and her signature smile was given to him. "Hi Seijuro-kun. Good morning."

Tissue. Can anyone please lend Akashi a box of tissue. Oh ghad, do we need to go to a blood bank?

[~]

Seijuro confessed his love for her after a few months, and the courtship process was already three years. Time passed quickly; it was already their senior year in high school. The two stayed in the Akashi Manor in Kyoto, both of their dads hoping for the development of their relationship. They were satisfied, seeing how close the two were; Seijuro was the captain of the basketball team and Himeaka was the caring manager; he was the student council president while she was the level representative.

The duo was currently removing the decorations used for their Christmas party, silently working together. All of the class left, and it was their responsibility for which what they were doing at the moment. Clanging of balls and shoving of plastics were all Himeaka heard; the silence were slowly feeling awkward.

"Nee, Seijuro-kun?" Himeaka tried to break the silence.

"What is it?" Seijuro answered, his eyes still focused in what he's doing.

"Tomorrow is your birthday, right?"

"How did you know?"

"What are you talking about? I've known you for three years already and you expect me to forget your birthday?"

"It's kind of unnecessary though…"

"Huh?"

"I never celebrated it with anyone after my mother…"

She looked at him fondly.

"I'm here, don't worry."

[~]

It was Seijuro's birthday, and Himeaka got up very early in the morning to prepare. She wanted to surprise him. She wanted to make him feel loved.

Seijuro woke up, the smell of tofu soup greeted him. He rubbed his eyes, only to see Himeaka setting down a tray on his bedside table.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, not at all."

Seijuro sat up on his bed, and gestured Himeaka to sit beside him. Himeaka chuckled as she obliged.

She hugged him as she sat down and whispered to his ear, "Happy 18th birthday Seijuro-kun."

Seijuro pulled back from her embrace; he cupped her cheeks and he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, my princess. I love you." He whispered back.

She hugged him tight.

"I love you too."

The two stayed in that position for a while, relishing its sweet feeling, the feeling of love.

It also took a while for Seijuro to process what Himeaka told him. He pulled back suddenly, making her to be startled. "What's the matter?"

"What did you say?"

"I said, 'What's the matter?'"

"No, the one before that…"

"Umm…happy 18th birthday Seijuro-kun?" She smiled mischievously, knowing what he really meant.

Seijuro frowned, and then glared at her.

Himeaka took a deep breath and slowly, she cupped his face.

"I love you Seijuro-kun."

Both of their cheeks were tinted bright pink at the moment, and Seijuro trapped Himeaka in his arms, trying to hide his embarrassment.

She just felt his lips on hers.

"You're the best birthday gift I ever had."

Seijuro was sure he was the happiest man in the world.

END 10:33PM 12/19/13

Thank you for reading!

((May balak talaga akong patayin yung babae, kaso, masyado naman. HAHA HAPPY BIRTHDAY SEI-CHAAAAN!))


End file.
